plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pepper-mint
Pepper-mint is a Power Mint Plants (PvZ2)plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He sets the entire board on fire, dealing significant damage to the zombies and thawing frozen plants. Pepper-mint can also boost Pepper-mint Family plants. Pepper-mint Family plants include: *Fire Peashooter *Ghost Pepper *Hot Date *Hot Potato *Jack O' Lantern *Jalapeno *Lava Guava *Pepper-pult *Pyre Vine *Snapdragon Like other Power Mints, Pepper-mint cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. He remains on the lawn for six seconds at level one. Pepper-mint can be purchased from the Store with 100 mints while he is available. Origins He is based on the Lamiaceae, also known as mint, with its full name specifically referring to a mint, Peppermint, which is a hybrid of spearmint and watermint. However, the word "pepper" (specifically, the chili pepper, a vegetable commonly depicted as hot/fiery) is emphasized, hence his appearance and ability, thus making his name a portmanteau of "pepper" and "mint". Almanac entry Pepper-mint boosts When boosted by Pepper-mint, the following plants will receive the following boosts: *Fire Peashooter's peas will receive an additional 240 DPS. Additionally, she will have a 25% chance to shoot a napalm pea when boosted, with said napalm pea receiving an additional 330 DPS. Her Plant Food effect will also receive an additional 300 DPS per tick while boosted. *Ghost Pepper will do an additional 60 DPS while haunting zombies, and her Plant Food effect will do an additional 200 DPS while haunting zombies. *Hot Date's fiery trail will do an additional 1800 DPS. *Hot Potato will do 60 DPS to zombies on her tile. *Jack O' Lantern's range will increase to 5 tiles, his flamethrower will receive an additional 550 DPS, and its wisps receive an additional 350 DPS. *Jalapeno's damage is increased by 1800 DPS. *Lava Guava's explosion gains an additional 600 DPS, and his Plant Food effect will also receive an additional 60 DPS per tick over the duration. *Pepper-pult will warm plants more quickly, and his pepper's damage will increase by 200 DPS, with the splash damage also receiving an additional 40 DPS. *Pyre Vine's flamethrower DPS is increased by 130, his Plant Food DPS is increased by 1800, and the length of his flamethrower is increased to 5 tiles. *Snapdragon's damage will increase to 180 DPS, and his Plant Food effect damage will increase to 4400 DPS. Outdated boosts *Prior to the 7.6.1 update, Torchwood would absorb an additional 2000 DPS when boosted by Pepper-mint. Upgrades Level upgrades Note that Pepper-mint's recharge is 30 seconds shorter during the Improve-mint event. Strategies Pepper-mint's family contains a high number of plants, so there are a variety of strategies in which Pepper-mint can be used in. In addition, most of the plants in Pepper-mint's family deal high amounts of damage, so using Pepper-mint in combination with these plants is ideal, as some of these plants deal monstrous amounts of damage when paired with him. For example, a boosted Lava Guava deals a massive 1200 damage per shot on eruption and 600 damage per shot on the lava tile, while other plants like Fire Peashooter and Pepper-pult deal extremely high amounts of damage. It is a poor choice to use Pepper-mint against Imp Dragons, as fire plants won't do any damage to the Imp Dragons, rendering them useless. It should also be noted that the Pepper-mint family lacks reliable splash damage output, as Snapdragon has a limited range and Pepper-pult has a relatively slow recharge. Outside of this, Pepper-mint may seem like full-board Jalapeno, but he will only do a total of 800 DPS at level one, making the instant effect act more as a softener rather than an instant-kill, unlike Bombard-mint or Jalapeno. It should also be kept in mind that Pepper-mint's boost will not activate until several seconds after he is planted. Due to his effect however, Pepper-mint is very effective at clearing the lawn of hazards such as tombstones and octopi. He can also thaw plants very quickly in Frostbite Caves. It is not recommended to bring Pepper-mint to levels where you can't lose plants, as like other mints, he will disappear after a while. Gallery Trivia *Despite not being a fire plant, Ghost Pepper is in the Pepper-mint Family. This may be simply because she is a pepper, and because ghost peppers are notoriously spicy and hot. *His fire trails are similar to Jalapeno's fire trail. *Despite being a fire plant, Wasabi Whip is not in his family, as that plant is specialized instead in close-range melee attacks (Enforce-Mint) *Up until the 7.6.1 update, Torchwood was apart of his family. *If one exits the game when Pepper-mint's flames are burning, the sprite will last until the end of the game. *Peppermint is also a mint with spicy flavor. See also *Power Mints *Jalapeno Category:Power Mints Category:Premium plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Fire plants Category:Pepper-mint Family plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-use plants